Ponds and Kisses
by sorasbootay
Summary: What happens when you find out that your secret spot is someone elses as well? (namishi)


Namine sits at the old park bench, sketch book laid out carefully on her lap, and pencil case sitting beside her. She takes a look around the abandoned area and smiles softly to herself before tucking some of her hair behind her ear, digging through her pencil case to find her sketching pencil; upon finding one, she then scans the area once more, eyes landing on the small pond surrounded by lush green scenery with drooping trees falling over it and multi-colored flowers spread out on the water. It looked like the kind of place you would see in those nature books, or even fairy tales.

She absolutely loved this area of the park. No one ever came here. It was perfect to sketch for.

Giving a small smile towards the pond, as if it were alive, she looked around it once more to get a small memory of the area. Picking up her pencil, she began to make the soft lines of the sketch.

crack.

Namine's head shot up at the noise, distracting her from her sketch for a moment, looking around to see what the source of the noise had been. There aren't any animals in this park... could it actually be a person? Namine let out a breath of laughter at the thought, no one ever came to this area. She shook her head free of all thoughts before turning to look back at the pond, memorizing it once more, and she began to sketch again. She was only to be intrupted by another noise made somewhere off to her left.

Letting out a quiet sigh of annoyance she looked up once more and checked to see what had made the noise, she figured it must be just things falling, it was getting close to autumn after all. She looked back down at her paper once more only to hear a shriek come from behind her.

"AHHHHH!"

Namine whipped around behind her at the scream, seeing a raven haired girl looking at her with wide eyes jumping out of the trees separating this area from anywhere else. The unknown girl was wearing a black hoodie, black leggings, black boots, and a black choker... Namine raised a pale eyebrow, wondering if all she could wear was black. She looked up at the girls head, noticing her indigo-blue eyes staring wide at the blonde.

Jolting out of her thoughts, Namine carefully put her sketchbook down beside her and jumped up, walking over to the other girl.

"Who are you?" Namine asked softly but demanding, blue eyes bright with wonder as she looked the girl, who was surprisingly the same height as her, right in the eyes.

"Who am I? Who are YOU?!" The girl dressed in black responded, looking Namine up and down. The blonde suddenly felt very self conscious seeing how she was only wearing a white long sleeved shirt which had its collar cut off only half way up her shoulders and tan colored capris. The blonde tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"My name is Namine... Do you know your name?" She asked calmly, folding her hands together and letting them rest in front of her. The other girl with the bright indigo-blue eyes seemed to look more calm after learning of the blondes name.

"I'm Xion... What are you doing here?" 'Xion' walked around Namine, looking out towards the small pond Namine has been drawing only a few minutes earlier. Namine made a confused look and turned to face the other girl.

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here?' I'm always here, well when I can..." Namine trailed off and looked at the raven haired girl raise an eyebrow at her then turn around, eyes focused on the park bench Namine had been sitting on. Xion saw the sketchbook laid out on the bench, the pond area only half sketched out.

"Hey you're pretty good!" Xion called out, seeming to not be scared in any way at all. She smiled up at Namine a heartwarming smile that nearly made Namines heat flutter. the blonde flushed slightly at the compliment and muttered a quiet 'thank you'. "But I come here really offten.. I wonder why I never see you around here?" She mused to herself. Namine gave an awkward shrug before walking over to the bench as well, picking up her sketchbook and pencil case.

"Um, Xion, right?" after getting a nod from the indigo-blue eyes girl, Namine sat down and patted the are beside her, "Here sit down, can I draw you?" after seeing the other girl sit down and nod, the blue eyed girl smiled and sat her sketchbook on her lap once more, facing towards Xion. She brought out her pencil once more and stared at the raven haired girls face and features, memorizing every shape her face made, smiling a little more at seeing Xion smile she looked down at her sketchbook, flipping to an empty page, she began to draw.

After a few minutes of silence, Xion spoke up again, interrupting Namines train of thought (which was currently on the art) "So what do you usually draw? Is meeting random people then asking to draw them normal for you?" Namine gave a small laugh and shook her head, turning her attention back to her sketch book, looking up now and again to get a refreshing memory of Xions face. One time when Namine looked up, she could've sworn that Xion had been closer than she was before, which made her blush slightly, but she went back to drawing.

When the blonde finished, she smiled at the finished product and looked up the raven haired girl who was definitely closer that when she had first started drawing. Xion had a concentrated look on her face, staring right into Namines eyes. Said blondes face lit up with a blush after noticing this, not daring to look away from those shocking indigo-blue eyes anyhow. After a second of silence and staring Xion tilted her head to the side a bit, as if confused, but soon Namine knew she wasn't at all.

It was only for a second... maybe three... maybe seven. Neither of them kept track of how long the kiss lasted, but they both knew it was sweet and nice and it just felt right. Xion was the first to pull away however, face still looking confused and determined, it was cute, really, like a child. She leaned in and gave a few small pecks to the pale red lips opposite of hers, making Namines face go even more red.

After the fourth peck on the lips or so, they had started to hear yelling past the trees surrounding them. Xion finally backed away, face growing red from realizing what she had just been doing and looked nervously around them. She muttered a quick 'sorry' before taking Namines sketchbook and pencil, quickly scribbling something down. She gave the shocked blonde an embarrassed smile before speaking.

"Sorry, I have to go, those are my friends looking for me..." She gave an awkward laugh before standing up, closing Namines sketchbook and handing it back to the pale girl, who seemed to be shocked out of her previous state from the sight of Xion standing to leave. Namine quickly stood up as well, face still furiously red.

"Xion!" Namine called out when seeing the girl leave. Said girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to see the blonde speed walking towards her, only stopping when she was about a foot apart, "You forgot something!" she said, face going even more red. Xion tilted her head, confused. Namine let out a quiet laugh before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Xion was now the one to blush furiously, sputtering something Namine couldn't quite understand before smiling softly at the blue eyed girl. Xion just nodded before running off through the trees once more.

Namine smiled after her and once the girl was out of sight, she sat back down on the park bench, taking her sketchbook out again and opening it to the page she had drawn the black haired beauty on, noticing something that was quickly scribbled right beside the picture of Xion.

It was her number, along with a little note.

'Call me sometime, ok? I'd love to get to know you better xxx -Xion'

Namine laughed dumbly at the note and flipped one page back to the half finished sketch of the pond. She grabbed her sketching pencil from beside her once more and faced out towards the water.

'Now,' she thought, 'Where was I?'


End file.
